Good Enough for Me
by ParagonMir
Summary: "I would rather just be the friend he needs then never be able to face him again... besides, as it is right now, we already spend most of our time together, and that's enough for me." Makoto struggles with his feelings for his best friend and he's sure he doesn't reciprocate... but is he wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"That was brutal, eh Haru?" Makoto said, entering the apartment his friend lived alone in.

"yeah." Haru replied simply, stretching and trying to rub the stiff pain out of his lower back.

They were back after a long evening of strict drills and a new training regimen that Nagisa swore was Gou's way of trying to kill them slowly, the remark was rewarded with twenty extra laps in the pool, during which the blonde complained loudly.

Makoto settled on the couch and turned on the TV, Haru walked to the kitchen, made snacks, then joined him.

"You didn't have to do that!" Makoto said, staring at the large platter filled with cheese, crackers, cookies and assorted fruit.

Haru sat back and took a bite of a mackerel sandwich he made for himself. "I was hungry, I was going to make food anyways." he stated, but Makoto knew he went out of his way to make sure he would be comfortable.

Smiling and reaching for a cookie, Makoto thought of all the little things Haru did to show his friendship, and all the times Haru had been there for him. Over the years Haru had become a comforting security for Makoto, and Makoto had grown to care a great deal for him, he might even say he had fallen in love with him. But he was sure Haru didn't feel the same. He remembered explaining it to his friends when they had caught on…

"Makoto-senpai?"

"yes, Rei?" Makoto replied exiting the pool.

"Do you care for him?" he asked, glancing at Haru, still floating lazily in the pool.

Makoto gazed at Rei cautiously, "Of course I do, he's my friend, just like you and Nagisa."

Rei sighed, "No, I mean…" he paused, watching Makoto and gauging his response. "do you love him?"

Makoto flinched visibly. "Is it that obvious?" he asked, laughing nervously and feeling his ears get hot.

Rei nodded sympathetically, "Everyone notices, it seems, except for him." another glance at Haru.

Makoto looked around, noticing Gou and Nagisa whispering to each other and looking at him and Rei. He sighed.

"Do you know how he feels?" Rei asked, concerned.

"I know he doesn't feel the same." Makoto replied, a familiar sadness washing over him.

"Are you sur-"

"I'm sure." Makoto interrupted passive-aggressively.

"Have you asked?" Rei pressed.

"No…"

"then how can you be sure?"

"I can't."

"then ask him."

Makoto sighed and turned to Rei, feeling the tears pooling at the edge of his eyes. "Because what if he doesn't feel the same? How could we keep being friends? Things would just be too awkward all the time… I would rather just be the friend he needs then never be able to face him again."

the tears rolled down his cheeks, but he quickly wiped them away and smiled, " besides, as it is right now, we already spend most of our time together, and that's enough for me." he glanced at Haru, darting around underwater.

Rei however, looked at Makoto and frowned, "you're too self sacrificing." Makoto resented the pity in his eyes, but before he could reassure him. Haru appeared behind him.

"what are you two talking about?" he said, gazing at Rei curiously.

Makoto stood, "Nothing, are you ready to go home?"

Haru glanced back at the pool and sighed, "yes, I'm hungry."

Makoto nodded and they said their good-byes to their friends, walking side by side away from the poolside. Makoto turned to look back and saw Rei filling in Gou and Nagisa, who watched after him sympathetically, "Mako-chan…" was all he could make out before their voices faded.

"Makoto?" Haru's voice snapped him back to the present. "you look tired, you wanna stay here?" he asked, standing and turning off the TV, already knowing the answer.

Makoto smiled and nodded, Haru left for his bedroom and Makoto followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto opened his eyes and struggled for them to adjust when he felt movement beside him in the bed. "Haru?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his lower back. "I'm fine. My back just hurts, go back to sleep." he said, yawning.

Makoto didn't listen though, instead he sat up behind Haru and started to knead his back gently with the ball of his hand.

"Makoto go back to sleep, I'll be fine, you don't have to do this." he protested half-heartedly.

"it's fine. My mom used to do this all the time when my back would hurt from swim practice." he smiled and kept rubbing.

He was sitting close enough he could smell Haru, He smelled of chlorine and sea-scented shampoo. Makoto listened to his calm, even breathing as he gently rubbed, feeling the smooth, taut skin under his hands. As time passed though, Makoto began to long for the touch of the smaller boy in front of him, feeling the sadness take hold again, he was almost relieved when he heard a light snore. Makoto laid Haru gently back on the bed and softly kissed his forehead, careful not to wake him, then laid down to sleep himself.

Makoto woke the next morning to the smell of bacon making his mouth water, he opened his eyes slowly and looked beside him, confirming what he already knew, Haru was already up, cooking breakfast.

He shuffled into the kitchen and saw a fully-dressed Haru, sporting an apron, standing in front of the stove placing bacon, eggs and toast on a plate. "Morning, Haru." he mumbled sleepily, yawning.

"it's noon…" he replied, pointing to the clock.

Makoto gasped, "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

Haru handed him is plate, "It's Saturday, there was no reason to."

Makoto smiled, "Thank you." he said, and took a seat at the table, he ate his food and thought of the night before, wishing he could do that every night.

"Makoto?" Haru's voice interrupted his thoughts, making Makoto jump.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the beach today?" he asked staring Makoto in the eyes.

Makoto chuckled, "Of course, if that's what you want."

It was 35 degrees Celsius outside, so Makoto was surprised that the beach was so empty. But before he could comment on it Haru was in the water, clothes strewn haphazardly along the sand. Makoto smiled after him as he gathered his clothes and placed them on the towel he brought before joining him.

The water was significantly cooler then the stagnant air around them, these were the times Makoto could relate to Haru, really taking in the cool, comfort of the water, letting it cradle him as he relaxed.

About fifteen minutes of being in the water they noticed someone had left a make-shift platform out in the water, made of plywood and empty plastic barrels. They started a competition to see who could jump farther, Haru had won his fifth consecutive time when they heard someone calling from the beach.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" it was Nagisa jumping and waving his arms, looking very animated beside a stationary Rei.

"Nagisa!" Makoto waved, "you going to come swimming too?" he asked

"Not yet, we have a couple of errands to run, we'll come back and join you in about an hour, kay?" he yelled his reply.

"Okay, see you soon." He and Haru waved a temporary goodbye to their friends from their platform.

After another little while Makoto took a break and just watched Haru dart around in the water, smiling to himself and enjoying the graceful sight before him.

Haru got out onto the platform again and looked at Makoto, "Aren't you going to swim?"

"I'm just taking a short break." Makoto assured him.

Haru shrugged and dove in. Makoto laid back and watched the clouds for a while reminiscing about their long friendship, periodically interrupted by a splash from Haru diving in again.

Finally Haru insisted that Makoto start swimming again and helped him to his feet. Makoto waited for Haru to dive in first before diving in himself. But as soon as he resurfaced he noticed something was wrong, Haru hadn't come back up yet.

He looked around and waited, telling himself he was being irrational and Haru was probably just on the other side of the platform. But as he turned to swim that way he noticed Haru's head pop up much to far away…Haru had been caught in the riptide.


	3. Chapter 3

Panic ripped through Makoto as he shot off recklessly towards Haru, his adrenaline-fuelled brain making everything move in slow-motion. He pushed helplessly against the unforgiving drag of the water, watching as Haru struggled against the current, heart dropping when he noticed his head disappear underwater.

By the time Makoto reached him they were three Kilometres away from shore, thankfully

Haru had been pushed out of the riptide, for Makoto had acted without a plan, but Haru was barely breathing, so Makoto quickly made his way back to shore.

Makoto laid Haru down on the beach, exhausted, though the adrenaline still pumped in his ears. "Someone help!" he called out, trying to calm his panic.

He checked Haru over and listened for his breathing, it was nothing but a shallow gurgle, "Makoto, What's wrong?!" Nagisa called out from a few feet behind him.

Makoto looked up, "It's Haru! We were swimming and he got carried off by the riptide!" he explained hurriedly.

"O-Okay! I'm calling nine-one-one!" Rei stated as he whipped out his cell phone.

Nagisa fell to his knees beside Haru, "Makoto! Do something!"

"What should I do?!" Makoto asked.

"I don't know! Do you know CPR?" Nagisa asked.

Of course! Makoto remembered the class he and Haru had taken after the training camp. He looked at Haru, then tilted his head back to open his airways, put his hands on his chest and pumped rhythmically a few times before stopping to check his heart beat, it sounded stronger, he moved to his head and pinched his nose before pressing his lips to Haru's and breathing into his lungs. He repeated the process a few more times until finally Haru gagged and coughed up the water from his lungs.

Relief washed over him when Haru looked up at him, "Makoto?" he said weakly.

"everything's going to be fine, and ambulance is on it's way." Makoto said, more for himself then for Haru.

The three boys sat in the waiting room at the hospital and waited for Haru to be checked over. Makoto could barely keep himself awake since the adrenaline wore off. Though he still fidgeted nervously in his seat, which didn't go un-noticed.

"It's okay, Mako-chan! They're just making sure he wasn't hurt." Nagisa assured him, patting his back.

"It's merely procedure, they are required by law to do it." Rei stated matter-of-factly.

"Thank you." Makoto said, appreciating their kindness despite how little it did to settle his nerves.

Before anything else was said, Haru walked out of the hallway leading to the examining rooms, wearing his clothes that Makoto had made sure were there for him.

He was greeted by Nagisa latching himself to his neck, "We were all so worried about you!" He cried.

"I'm fine Nagisa, Get off!" Haru said as he struggled out of the blondes grasp.

"You almost weren't!" Nagisa protested, but let go nonetheless.

"Makoto." Haru said.

Makoto jumped at the mention of his name. "What is it Haru?"

"Thank you."

It was eleven O'clock when Makoto and Haru arrived at Haru's house.

"You don't have to baby-sit me." he protested, "I'm fine."

"I know I just…" Makoto hesitated.

Haru paused at the door, "What?"

"You know," Makoto said, trying not to cry, "You almost died today! And you don't even seem to care! I don't understand how you can be so… " Makoto trailed off.

Haru had his back turned to him, looking at his feet. "Careless?" he finished the sentence for Makoto, "Selfish?"

"I didn't mean that!" Makoto said, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to face him. "I almost lost you today! Do you not know what that would have done to me?!" the tears were streaming down his face now, but he was too upset to stop them. "I love you! Cant you see that?!" He blurted out.

Haru stared at him, eyes wide with shock. Makoto immediately regretted his words. He turned and ran as fast as he could away from Haru, but Haru was faster and before he could round the corner of the street, he felt a hand catch his arm and spin him around, then before he could say anything , he felt warm, soft lips on his. He lost all thought and feeling, tangling his fingers in Haru's hair, he probed at Haru's lips, he wanted more, but to his disappointment Haru pulled away, looking him in the eyes face red and hair dishevelled.

"I love you too." he said, smiling, making Makoto's heart skip a beat. He took Makoto's hand gently in his and led him back to his house in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

They stayed up late, watched movies, and snuggled on the couch, at around midnight Makoto felt a sudden weight on his shoulder coupled with quiet snoring, Haru had fallen asleep, he smiled, then gently shook him, "Haru, let's go to bed."

Haru looked at him, eyes barely open, before nodding and clumsily getting to his feet. As soon as Makoto stood Haru took his hand, and Makoto guided him back to the bedroom.

After getting changed, they crawled into bed together, they always used to share Haru's double-sized bed, but it seemed so much different now that they were an item. Instead of laying on separate sides of the bed and drifting off in silence, they turned to face each other, Haru resting his head on Makoto's chest, and Makoto embracing him as they whispered to each other, kissing periodically, until they drifted off.

After the next few days they announced their relationship to their friends.

"Finally!" Nagisa remarked, Rei standing beside him and nodding in agreement, "Rei-chan and I were wondering when you'd catch up!"

That comment took them both off guard, "What?!" Makoto exclaimed, thinking back and realizing it was pretty obvious that they were dating, mentally hitting himself for not noticing.

Rei read the expression on his face "Don't feel bad Makoto-senpai, we purposely kept it quiet, knowing you had your own emotions to sort out first."

"So, when did you confess?" Nagisa interjected, wanting all of the juicy details.

"Well…" Makoto started.

"In a fit of emotions after we got back from the hospital." Haru finished.

"That's not very romantic." Nagisa sounded disappointed. "But neither was Rei-chan's confession…"

Rei flinched, "Surely they don't need all of the details?" he pleaded.

"He showed up at my door, and we so nervous he spilled everything to my sister before even talking to me!" Nagisa laughed, remembering. "She ran through the house chanting 'Nagi's got a boyfriend, Nagi's got a boyfriend!' it was okay though, my mom insisted he stay for dinner, and then he slept over!" Nagisa finished, turning and hugging a very embarrassed Rei.

"Yeah, but he didn't try to run away!" Makoto laughed, feeling slightly better about his embarrassing night.

"you ran!?" Nagisa laughed. They talked about their respective blossoming relationships for the whole lunch hour, then again after school on the way home.

When Makoto got home, it was empty, there was a note on the table.

Makoto,

Your father surprised me with a week in a resort!

Your brother and sister are with friends

so feel free to stay over at Haruka's if you want.

See you in a week!

Mom

He smiled, he wanted to tell them what happened over the weekend but he was looking forward to staying at Haru's, he packed some extra clothes, not worrying about anything else for he already had a toothbrush and pyjamas at Haru's, and headed out, giddy with excitement.

Haru actually answered when he knocked, a small smile on his face, the rare occurrence making Makoto's heart flutter.

"You know, you don't have to knock…" Haru stated, stepping aside and allowing Makoto in the door.

"it feels rude otherwise." Makoto responded.

"It's not. What's that for?" Haru asked, Pointing at Makoto's overnight bag.

Makoto smiled, "My mom and dad are at a resort for the week and Ren and Ran are at friends houses." he said, "can I stay with you?" he asked, already sure of the answer.

"sure, I'm bored anyway, want to go to the beach?" Haru asked.

"So soon?" Makoto didn't like the idea.

Haru examined Makoto's expression and sighed, "Okay want to rent a movie?"

Makoto smiled widely, for a normal person it wouldn't be such a big deal, but Haru missing and opportunity to swim because Makoto's worried about him is a huge deal. "Okay, what kind of movie do you want to watch?" he asked.

Haru glanced at him, "I want to watch a scary movie."

Makoto flinched, he didn't like scary movies, but he didn't want to upset Haru. "okay…"

They got back from the movie store, they rented a particularly gruesome-looking move about teens camping alone in the forest in the presence of a faceless entity out for blood. Makoto reads the back and frowns, remembering a game Nagisa made him play where he ran around and helplessly collected pages, only to find that the game never ends, he'd had nightmares for weeks.

Haru moved to the kitchen and started popping some of the popcorn they just bought, then gathered a large bowl and two glasses for some soda. Makoto watched him from the living room, completely taken by the way he glided around the familiar space, when he noticed he was humming to himself, Makoto couldn't remember the last time he'd heard Haru hum.

"Haru?" he asked, "Are you humming?"

Haru finished pouring the drinks and brought them into the living room, placing them on the coffee table, "So what if I am?" he said, almost defensively.

"It's just I don't remember the last time you did that." Makoto said, a gentle smile on his face.

He took a seat beside Makoto," I do when I'm happy." he replied simply, face flushed.

Makoto let that sink in, before laughing and kissing him on the cheek, Haru was happy enough to hum just being here with him, simply sitting down to watch a movie! This made him ecstatic. He was about to tell Haru when the movie started. Makoto immediately tensed, he'd forgotten about the movie in all his happiness.

The scene was bright, and the group of teens were setting up their camp sight in a big clearing in the woods, one girl complaining that it had taken them to long to get there and it was going to be dark soon. Makoto tried to keep calm, the movie was just starting and he was already starting to freak out, he grabbed a handful of popcorn, hoping focusing on the taste would distract him from the movie.

Fifteen minutes passed before anything really happened in the movie, but Makoto was still on edge just the same. He stared in horror as the blonde girl on the screen picked up a page and, read it out loud, "Don't look, or it takes you… ha ha very funny Kyle!" but as she turned around her flashlight went out and there was a high pitched noise, before her flashlight flickered back on and revealed a featureless face staring at her. Makoto lost it and was in Haru's lap in seconds.

"Hey! Cut it out!" he exclaimed in protest.

"I can't! it's too scary!" Makoto said, clinging to the smaller boys neck.

Haru said nothing, but he grabbed the remote and turned off the movie.

"Haru?"

There was no response, Makoto was starting to get nervous, then he felt Haru's lips touch his, making him jump, but he didn't pull away, instead he moved until they were laying on the couch, Makoto pinning Haru to the couch, kissing him more fervently…

Yet his reaction was un-expected, Haru moaned and clutched Makoto's shirt as if his life depended on it. He moaned again, Makoto could feel a familiar pressure building in his abdomen, he started to panic, until Haru pulled him closer and he felt he wasn't alone.

Makoto broke the kiss, looking down at Haru. His face was completely red and hair dishevelled, instead of his usual stoic façade, he wore an expression of need, he was biting his bottom lip, and his eyes were filled with lust.

Makoto was frozen with shock, mind clouded and vision blurry, until Haru's breathless whine found his ears.

"Makoto, _please_!"


End file.
